


Best Bitches…And More

by haupia96816



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: F/F, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:27:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23788555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haupia96816/pseuds/haupia96816
Summary: One shot/slice of life – Kady and Julia are dating, and Kady wants to take the next step, but Julia has some things she needs to talk about first…
Relationships: Kady Orloff-Diaz & Julia Wicker, Kady Orloff-Diaz/Julia Wicker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Best Bitches…And More

**Author's Note:**

> I just started watching The Magicians and I fell in love with it, but I especially like Julia and Kady together. I’m towards the end of Season 2, so this is kind of based off where they are at that stage of the show, but like 5-7 years in the future. This is a one-shot right now, but I may add another chapter or two if I can think of good things to add (like maybe more slice of life stuff, or maybe something showing the relationship between Julia and Alice, or Alice and Kady).
> 
> Warning - there is gonna be some adult stuff...

“I’m so excited you’re taking me here!” Julia gushed and smiled as they sat down. They were at Le Chez, a romantic French restaurant in SoHo. Julia had always wanted to go, and tonight Kady was taking her. They were seated at a candlelit table in a cozy corner of the restaurant. The server came and took their drink orders.

“I’m glad you’re excited”, Kady said, and smiled back. She’s lovely, Kady thought as she gazed across the table at Julia, who had dressed up in an adorable navy blue summer dress, a string of pearls around her neck, and her favorite dark grey suede heels.

“You look dashing”, Julia said and smiled.

“Dashing?” Kady said and laughed slightly. She wasn’t one for dressing up, but she decided to forgo her usual combat boots and instead wore a nice pair of black high heel leather boots, along with black leather stretch pants, a wide black leather belt, and a cream button-down shirt.

“Yes, dashing.” Kady laughed again, and Julia said, “What?”

“I don’t know”, Kady said. “Just…sounds kind of old fashioned, or something.”

“Then I guess I’m kind of old fashioned”, Julia said.

“No you’re not. You’re like, a total modern woman.”

“Well, maybe, in some ways, but still…I like some old fashioned things. Like being taken out by the woman I like on a date to my dream restaurant”, Julia said with a coy smile. “Anyway, I know you dressed up for me, so thank you.”

“You’re welcome”, Kady said, blushing ever so slightly. Dressing up made her feel a bit awkward, but if it made Julia happy, for a special occasion, then she was all for it. “And you look beautiful”, she said in return, and Julia smiled. “But you always look beautiful to me.” 

“Awwww, you’re sweet”, Julia said. She smiled and gazed at Kady, and then turned serious. “So…I have something I want to say”, Julia began. “And it’s kind of serious, if that’s okay…”

“Sure”, Kady said, then reached across the table, took Julia’s hand and smiled.

“Okay”, Julia said. She exhaled and then said, “So, we’ve been dating for like two months-”

“Two wonderful months”, Kady said, and Julia smiled. “Two months and four days, to be exact.”

“Wow. You know exactly how long we’ve been dating?”

“Well, yeah…I mean, it’s been the happiest two months and four days of my life”, Kady said. She paused for a moment and then said, “You haven’t been keeping track?”

“No…well, maybe…yes”, Julia said and smiled slyly. She knew exactly how long they’d been dating.

“I thought so”, Kady said smugly.

“Whatever. Anyway, so…we’ve been dating for two months and four days, and…I want to take the next step, but…well, there’s something that I still can’t shake, and I know we’ve talked about it before, but it still weighs on my mind, and I…” she trailed off.

“Babe – what is it?” Kady asked, even though she was pretty sure she knew what it was.

Julia looked across the table at Kady. “I just wanted to say…I’m sorry…again…about your mom.”

“Hey – it’s okay”, Kady said.

“No, I mean-” Julia began, but Kady interrupted her.

“Babe – it wasn’t your fault.”

“I know, but…I was a part of what happened”, Julia said, sadness in her voice. “I hope you can forgive me. She was your family.”

“Babe, I have forgiven you. I’ve told you that already, many times. But, if it helps to hear it one more time, then – Julia Wicker, I forgive you”, Kady said. She squeezed Julia’s hand reassuringly, and Julia smiled tightly and exhaled. “And yes, she was my family, but…well, ever since…you know…magic”, she said, and put her free hand in the air, “and ever since I met you, and then we started dating…” she paused and gazed at Julia across the table, candlelight dancing in her eyes. “I guess I believe that…family is…what you make it, and who you make it with.” She paused for another moment and then said, “Maybe someday you’ll become my family. You and Trina.”

Julia smiled, thinking of her three-year-old daughter, and a picture of the three of them – her, Kady and Trina, as a family – flashed in her mind. “Are you sure, babe? I mean – that’s a big responsibility, to be in a child’s life.”

“I know”, Kady resumed. “And look – six months ago, I would have never thought of me being a parent, or even a step-parent, or even a legal guardian, or well, really having any place in a child’s life.” She paused and gazed at Julia, then squeezed her hand lightly. “But I like you. A lot.” At that Julia smiled. “And Trina is pretty amazing, too”, Kady said, and Julia smiled wider, thinking about how her daughter had taken to Kady as well.

The server came with their drinks, and then took their dinner orders – duck l’orange for Julia, lamb with béarnaise sauce for Kady.

“Well, she likes you too”, Julia continued, taking a sip of her wine.

Kady smiled. “So, where is Trina tonight?”

“With her perfect-spell-casting blonde other mother”, Julia said snarkily, referring to Alice. Alice and Julia had had Trina shortly after they had gotten married, almost four years ago. Two years later, they had separated. These days they were coarsely civil to each other, but they were on speaking terms, mostly for Trina’s sake, and they split custody equally.

Kady smiled understandingly. “I know, things are complicated”, she said.

“They are”, Julia said, “And if you come into this, well…things will be complicated for you as well. I mean, Alice is her mother too, so with you and Trina…”

“Hey - we don’t need to go there right now”, Kady said evenly. “I know Alice is Trina’s mother, just as much as you are. And I’ll never try to replace that. You and Alice are her mothers – both of you. And I know things are strained between you two. I get it.” She looked at Julia and said, “Look – I’ll be whatever’s best for Trina, whatever that means in her life. Like I said – I like you, and I like her.” She paused. “Sometimes more than I like you”, she said and winked.

“Shush”, Julia lightly chided, then gazed across the table and smiled. “Thank you for being so understanding”, she said.

“Of course”, Kady said, smiling reassuringly. “Look – I don’t want to get in the way of any family politics with you, Alice, and Trina. And I know you think that Alice-”

“Thinks she’s better than everyone else because she was born into magic royalty, with a magic silver wand in her hand?” Julia said, teeth starting to grit. “Yeah – I do think that. In some way – she’s always held it over my head. I could feel it. It was always there, even when we were together, even when we first started dating, way back when. She was the natural, the golden child, born with it, and it was like I was the poor kid, looking for handouts, barely scraping by to get it.”

“Babe”, Kady said, reaching for Julia’s hand again and drawing supportive circles on Julia’s palm with her thumb to calm her down. “She is who she is, and no one can change that. Just like no one can change anyone – her, you, me, whoever. Look – things didn’t work out between you two, and that just happens between people. I mean, obviously I’m glad things went the way they did, because I get to date you”, she said, smiling appreciatively, “but shit happens sometimes. And yes – I know Alice had a leg up on everyone, born into a magic family, properly trained at Brakebills, while you and I had to scrape and fight for it, hedge witch-style, whatever we could get. But, well – things worked out, right? I mean – we both got magic in the end.”

Julia gazed at Kady and smiled. “You have this smooth way of talking”, she said, “this soothing way…makes me forget how angry I am.”

“It’s actually a spell I’m casting”, Kady said. She let go of Julia’s hand and waved her hands in mock spell casting, “It calms you down. You just don’t realize I’m doing it”, she said, then laughed lightly.

“Whatever”, Julia said, giggling, then stared into Kady’s eyes. “No seriously…that’s one of the things I like so much about you…” she said. “One of the many things…I mean, you’re my best bitch, but now you’re more…” she said and smiled slightly. “But you know what it’s like to have to fight for something…like me.” She paused for a moment and then went on a thought tangent. “Quentin gets into Brakebills and I don’t…my ex is born into magic and has been handed it her entire life…Eliot and Margo have their own little house full of little 19-year-olds who worship them…I never had any of that”, she said, then looked at Kady.

“And that’s okay”, Kady said soothingly. “Look – we ended up okay. You have magic. I have magic. You have a wonderful daughter.” She paused and then smiled her best smile. “And you have me”, she said light-heartedly.

“Charmer”, Julia laughed.

“And we make great magic together”, Kady said definitively.

Julia laughed lightly. “Yes, we do”, she said. She paused for a moment and then said, “So, earlier, I know I said that I had something serious I wanted to say. And I did say what I wanted to say, but I also have something else I want to say, or rather…I want to ask.” She paused and stared at Kady.

“Sure…okay…?” Kady said expectantly.

Julia stared at her for another moment, and then said, “Will you be my girlfriend?”

Kady just stared across the table for a moment and then smiled. She had been waiting to hear this from Julia, even before they had started dating, when she first realized she had feelings for Julia that were more than platonic, but she had left it in Julia’s court, for when the time was right for her. “Yes”, she said, looking right into Julia’s eyes and resolutely nodding her head. “Yes, yes, yes”, she said, smiling wider. Julia exhaled a huge sigh of relief. “What – did you think I was going to say no?” Kady asked in light-hearted disbelief.

“No…well, maybe…I don’t know, I wasn’t sure”, Julia said, smiling cutely.

“Well, I’ve been wanting you to ask me to make it official for a while, so you shouldn’t have been worried”, Kady said, reaching across the table, and Julia put her hand in Kady’s. “You couldn’t tell? Don’t you have some kind of mind-reading spell you could have used?” she joked.

“Whatever”, Julia said. She stared at Kady in mock scrutiny and then said, “Sometimes your wards are mysteriously hard to bypass”, she joked.

Kady laughed. “Whatever yourself”, she said lightly, then said, “You didn’t really think I was going to say no, did you?”

“I guess not”, Julia said, as the server brought their meals. “Oh my god – this looks and smells amazing”, she said, as she closed her eyes for a moment, anticipating the meal.

Kady, happy as she’d ever been, gazed at Julia, and then said, “Well, there’s no way I would have said no, on a date where I’m taking you to your dream restaurant. That would have ruined this place forever for you.” Kady smiled at Julia. “I wouldn’t have dared consider doing that”, she said lightly.

“I suppose not”, Julia laughed lightly and then gazed back at Kady. “And, well, I guess if you had said no, I would have just casted a forget-the-last-thirty-seconds spell on you”, she quipped, and Kady threw back her head and laughed.

********

After dinner Kady took Julia’s hand, and they wandered around for a while. It was a warm summer night, so they window shopped for a bit and then stopped for gelato at Mimi’s Café, another place Julia had been wanting to try. They sat on a park bench and ate their gelato, tasting each other’s, and then went back to Julia’s apartment. 

“That was lovely, thank you babe”, Julia said as they entered her apartment.

“Of course”, Kady said and smiled. Julia smiled back and then turned to put her purse on the counter. Kady gazed at Julia for a moment and then walked up to her and wrapped her arms around Julia’s waist. “Anything for my best bitch”, she said as she caught Julia from behind. “Best bitch…and more…”

“Yep”, Julia giggled, and then tilted her head back and gave Kady a lingering kiss on the lips.

Kady ran her tongue across Julia’s lips and smiled, then said, “Wanna make some magic?” then, without waiting for an answer, pulled the shoulder straps of Julia’s summer dress, letting it fall to the floor.

“Mmmm…” Julia breathed, as Kady began kissing the side of her neck, then Kady removed Julia’s bra, still kissing. “God”, Julia breathed out, as she felt Kady’s warm breath on her neck. Kady’s hands went to Julia’s breasts and started gently massaging her nipples. They stayed like that for a moment, and then Julia felt Kady’s mouth trailing kisses down the back of her spine. Kady stopped at her lower back, and her hands left Julia’s breasts, then slowly pulled Julia’s underwear down to her ankles.

“Step out, beautiful”, Kady said, leaving Julia in her thigh-high stockings, heels and pearls. Kady tossed Julia’s underwear aside and then took Julia’s ass in her hands, and squeezed lightly. “Spread your legs”, she said, and then inserted a finger into Julia’s folds.

“Fuck”, Julia gasped, as she gripped the counter. Kady found her rhythm and then inserted another finger. “My god”, Julia stuttered and closed her eyes, feeling the tension within her rise. Kady increased her rhythm, and then put her mouth to Julia’s ass, alternating between kisses and light, teasing bites.

“Jesus…” Julia panted, her breath becoming shallower.

“Turn around, babe”, Kady said. Julia lifted her right leg high and then swung it around, so she could turn without Kady leaving her. Kady kept her rhythm going and then pressed her mouth to Julia’s center and started licking her clit.

“Fuck!” Julia screamed, as she reached her climax, gripping the back of Kady’s head. Kady continued her rhythm and licks as Julia rode out the waves, then slowed down as Julia came down. Julia slumped back against the counter, and they stayed like that for a moment, Julia eyes closed, Kady squatting in front of her. Then Kady rose up and wrapped her arms around Julia’s waist. Julia leaned up and opened her eyes, then planted a long kiss on Kady’s lips. “Your turn”, she said, then smiled mischievously and pushed Kady onto the kitchen table, the mail, napkin holder and fruit bowl tumbling to the ground.

“Oops”, Kady laughed.

“We can get that later”, Julia said, smiling, and laid Kady down. She removed Kady’s belt, boots and pants, and then climbed on top of her.

“Hey beautiful”, Kady breathed out, looking up, as Julia’s hair fell around her face.

“Hey babe”, Julia said. She removed Kady’s shirt and then unhooked her bra and flung it to the floor. She gave Kady another kiss and then started trailing her tongue down Kady’s neck.

“Mmmm”, Kady breathed out and closed her eyes, then moaned when she felt Julia take her left nipple into her mouth. Julia sucked and bit lightly, then went to the other nipple, and then Kady felt Julia’s hand trail down her stomach.

“Is that good?” Julia said, as her hand went beneath Kady’s underwear, and a finger slipped into Kady’s folds.

“Yes”, Kady sharply breathed out. Her eyes fluttered open, and she smiled, gazing at Julia, then she closed her eyes again and reveled in the feeling. Julia found her rhythm and then inserted another finger, all the while her mouth alternating between Kady’s nipples. “Fuck”, Kady said, her breathing becoming more shallow, and then Julia started to massage Kady’s clit with her thumb. “My god”, Kady said, as the tension mounted.

“Not yet”, Julia said, and her mouth left Kady’s nipples and her tongue trailed down Kady’s stomach. She stopped at Kady’s center, removed her underwear and tossed it to the floor. She touched the tip of her tongue to Kady’s clit, and then started licking in rhythm.

“Christ”, Kady breathed out through gritted teeth, her toes starting to curl, and then she screamed “Fuck!” as she hit her climax and went over the edge, fists in Julia’s hair. Julia kept working as the tension released and waves washed over Kady’s body. Kady rode it out, then opened her eyes and gazed at Julia.

“Hey”, Julia whispered, as she came up Kady’s body, then smiled down at her.

Kady smiled back, eyes heavy, and then pulled Julia into a lingering kiss. “Hey”, breathed out.

Julia gazed at Kady for a moment and then looked up and then back down. “So…bedroom? Or couch time?”

“Hmmm”, Kady said, gazing back at Julia. “Couch time. I want to hold you for a bit.”

“That sounds nice”, Julia said, smiling.

“We’ll make it to the bedroom eventually”, Kady said, smiling back. Julia giggled and gave Kady a kiss and then got off the table, grabbed Kady’s hand, and led her to the couch. Kady settled in, and Julia kicked off her heels and then nuzzled into her. Kady started to stroke Julia’s hair with her fingers, then glanced over at the kitchen. “We still need to clean up the mess on the kitchen floor”, she laughed lightly.

“Oh yeah”, Julia said, looking over. She grabbed Kady’s hand, and together they made three small moves, and the mail, fruit bowl and napkin holder reassembled themselves back on the table.

“Making magic…together”, Kady said and smiled.

“With my best bitch…and more”, Julia said. She tilted her head up and gave Kady a long kiss, and then nuzzled back down and put her hand on Kady’s chest.


End file.
